


Я не в порядке

by hisaribi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: - Эй, ты в порядке? "Конечно нет, только, ты об этом никогда не узнаешь."
Kudos: 2





	Я не в порядке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey, are you okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565342) by sexybritishllama. 



> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Нельзя никому рассказывать об этом. Если кто-то узнает, то вещи многим хуже случатся с ним, ведь никто этого не хочет, верно? Конечно нет.

Это то, что они говорили ему каждый раз, когда он забивался в угол комнаты, пытаясь не шевелиться. Когда пытался остановить кровь, текущую из ран и прятал расцветающие фиолетовые и синие круги по всему телу. Когда его били по лицу, разбивая его в кровь, давая Кано почувствовать вкус горькой меди на его языке, уродуя лицо до отвращения.

Нельзя рассказывать никому об этом.

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

Кано лишь улыбнулся и рассмеялся. Он хотел рассказать девочке, что на самом деле, он отнюдь не в порядке. И что ее жизнь многим лучше, учитывая то, что ей не придется вечером возвращаться в дом, к наслаждающимся ее страданиями родителям, чей смех эхом отдается в ушах, когда она спит. Или то, что ей не нужно прятать красные шрамы, похожие на металлические цепи, сковывающие ее, напоминающие о том, что предстоит дома. Было много чего сказать, но он молчал.

Иногда, в особенно плохие ночи, когда один из родителей бывал пьян или просто был в особенно злом настроении, побои становились сильнее обычных пинков, толчков, и возвращались жестокие слова, к которым Кано все еще не мог привыкнуть.

Кано ненавидел эти ночи больше других.

Следующим утром, когда мальчик будет уверен, что никто его не увидит, он снимет свою разорванную одежду и сожжет ее вместе со спичками, которые были спрятаны за старым креслом. Он смотрит, как все это тлеет со стеклянными глазами, и пытается сделать вид, что это из-за дыма влага из глаз льется по щекам.

Кровь плотнее воды, так они говорят, поэтому Кано предполагал, что люди, зовущиеся кровными родственниками, так же состояли из этой субстанции, сочащейся из его ран.

\- Посмотри на себя, жалкий поганец.

Ему было интересно, сможет ли красное сделать его волосы темнее, превратить светлое шампанское в вино. Он периодический замечал, как кто-то подносил бутылку вина к своим губам, жидкость отвратительно стекала по чужому подбородку и капала на пол.

Кано посмеялся бы над иронией, если бы не думал, что он захлебнется в крови.

Возле дома Кано постоянно была кошка. Черное тощее животное с закручивающимся хвостом и ярко-красными глазами, которые, казалось, видели его насквозь.

Иногда, кошка часами сидела на заборе, ограждающем их дом и пялилась в окно комнаты Кано. Он пытался бросать в нее предметы и кричать так громко, как только мог, но она никогда не двигалась с места. Просто сидела там и неотрывно смотрела на Кано.

Он ненавидел это.

Палки и камни могут сломать твои кости, но слова никогда не ранят тебя. Вроде, так говорится, да? Или что-то подобное, во всяком случае.

Но даже не смотря на то, что он так думал, он не мог ничего поделать, кроме как смотреть на свои руки, сломанные и окрашенные алым, и отстранено думать, что они по прежнему целее, чем он был.

Его кости восстановятся, так они всегда говорят, но это не прекратится. Мысль словно семя проросла в его голове. Теперь, Кано даже не нужны родители, что бы говорить ему, какой он ужасный монстр.

Люди смотрящие на него с жалостью казались хуже, чем те, кто плохо с ним обращался. Весь их вид будто говорил:, "Ах, как жалко, как он раздавлен из-за этого". Больше всего остального он ненавидел, когда на него смотрели сверху вниз.

\- Тогда продолжай лгать, - слова прозвучавшие внутри головы. - Это все, что тебе нужно делать, верно?

Его глаза распахнулись. В одно мгновение он поднялся, прикусывая щеку изнутри, что бы удержаться от слез из-за боли, которое причинило столь резкое движение. Но никого не было в комнате, не считая маленькой черной кошки с красными глазами, если Кано видел правильно, на ее мордочке была ухмылка.

\- Введи всех в заблуждение. Обмани их. Ври. Это то, в чем ты хорош, верно? - кошка не двигалась, но говорила точно она. Голос был мягкий и светлый, словно птичье пение или дуновение ветерка. - Я могу помочь тебе.

Спустя несколько лет, дом сгорел во время пожара. Ничего не осталось. В новостях об этом рассказали, как о шокирующей трагедии, в которой никто не мог ничего сделать. Все члены семьи, живущей в этом доме, были объявлены мертвыми, включая яркого молодого сына счастливой женатой пары.

Кано смеялся, пока не упал на пол, когда прочитал об этом. Он не был уверен, что забавнее: факт, что его сочли мертвым, или то, что их семья была счастливой ячейкой общества.

В таких процветающих городах как Токио, даже когда небо темнело, оставалось очень светло. со старого моста, нынче казавшегося многим меньше, чем когда он был ребенком, Кано мог видеть мерцание фонарей из живущего города.

Десять лет. Неужели, действительно прошло столько времени? Но, смотря на мятый газетный лист, в котором сообщалось о его "смерти", датируемый девятью годами ранее, он не мог отрицать этого. Десять лет с того момента, как монстр заговорил с ним; десять лет с того момента, как он стал лжецом, способным обдурить всех и вся.

Никто не мог видеть шрамы. Просто так он может улыбаться, даже будучи сломленным, он может просто наложить обман того, что вместо шрамов чистая кожа.

\- Эй, Кано, ты идешь? - ах, это лидер.

\- Иду-иду!

Он встал и поправил одежду, затем замер, будто он хотел вновь выкинуть новостной лист. Фотография его смеющихся родителей в каком-то баре располагалась под заголовком, дополненная какими-то сладкими предложениями о том, какой хорошей парой они были.

Раздался смех, который он не смог сдержать. Он сложил лист бумаги снова и снова, пока тот не превратился в бумажный самолетик. Его тонкие края хлопали на ветру, посему Кано сомневался, что он долго продержится в воздухе. Он поднял руку, отвел ее назад и запустил самолетик вдоль реки. Некоторое время он летел, прежде чем упасть в воду и исчезнуть.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
